Grief
by FrostinaSnowHeart
Summary: Honey Lemon never experienced death in her family before, except for when she was a child but she never understood emotions until she turned 18. One day while working in the lab, her boyfriend, Tadashi, brings her the news that her parent's died in a car crash. She refuses to believe it until she takes a glance at the T.V. Her world falls apart, Will her friends help? Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

Honey lemon felt nauseous as she stepped in into the lab. She had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen but she couldn't place her finger on what exactly was going to happen. She gently brushed it aside and sighed, twirling a strand of of her blond locks.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around the girl's waist and she let out a suprised squeal. Honey turned herself around and smiled at the man who had won her affections over.

"Morning Tadashi," she chirped in happiness.

"Morning," He kissed her softly and she reciprocated the action. The two lovebirds pulled away, but still in each other's arms

"How was your morning lovely,?" He asked, swaying her back and forth softly. She just hummed into his shoulder. "I had this bad feeling something was going to happen, but I don't know."

Tadashi stopped. His brown eyes gazed at her in deep worry. "Honey, if there's something wrong you know very well you can tell me or the gang,"

Honey just nodded into his shoulder. "I just started getting that gut feeling. But like I said, it was the bad type,"

"By bad, what do you mean?," He inquired, rubbing her shoulders for support.

"It's almost like, i'm about to lose someone." Her eyes became watery but she shook her head.

Tadashi pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back "It's going to be fine, Princess. Nothing bad will happen."

Honey nodded, resting her forehead against his chest. She felt slightly better with her boyfriend there, offering comfort. He was her anchor, pulling her back together in no time, as she was his

Tadashi kissed the crown of her forehead. "Feeling better?" He gently held her by the arms. She gave a subtle nod and he smiled, feeling a bit relieved. It hurt him to see her so bothered by something small. Gut feelings were wrong most of the time.

Little did he know, how wrong he was this time.

After offering a few more words of comfort, Tadashi went to his lab and continued to work as Honey worked on her new experiment.

Tadashi turned on the T.V and his eyes instantly went wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi gulped, he didn't know whether to tell her or not. He bit his lips and clenched his fists into tight balls. He willed himself to walk into the room where Honey was working, his jaw clenched tightly and a frown on his face.

"There was a car crash just now, two people were instantly killed…and those people were your parents." His heart instantly dropped as he saw her expression droop.

Honey lemon felt her heart drop. There was no way her mom and dad were dead. She wanted to scream at him, but she realised Tadashi wasn't the one who played cruel jokes like that and the fact he was about to burst out into tears. She trembled hard and her bottom lip quivered. There was no way that her parent's were just killed in a car crash. She ran to the room where the news was playing, Tadashi straight behind her, and surely, they were still playing the moment the car crashed.

She recognized the cherry red beetle they drove. If that wasn't enough proof, then the next thing that they showed would definately be the proof. It was the pictures, first it was her mother and then it was her father. It felt like a Train had hit her and then a knife was stabbed into her. Her gut feeling turned out to be right.

Her lips quivered as tears silently streamed down her face and soon she was a mess. Honey Lemon let out a choked sob and crumpled to the floor, sobbing loudly. She felt Tadashi's strong pair of arms wrapping around her shaking body. She clung on to her boyfriend's shirt as she cried her eyes out.

He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth as she mourned. Tadashi picked her up gently and placed her on his lap while she sobbed. He gently kissed her hair and silently cried with her. Tadashi had met her parents awhile back when he and Honey had started going out. They were the most gentle and kindest people he had ever met, they accepted him right away and made him feel like he had parents again, of course, he also had to introduce Hiro and Aunt Cass, and it made the Hamada's whole agaim.

Tadashi, gently picked up his girlfriend and carried her out the door. Honey lemon sobbed painfully,She felt like she was suffocating. Her lungs hurt, her eyes burned, she felt tired and empty. She clung on to Tadashi, who was carrying closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep, exhausted from all the crying.

Tadashi stared down at her, watching his girlfriend whimper in her sleep. When Tadashi arrived, he ignored the questioning looks from his brother and aunt as he carried her to his room. He gently removed her tear stained glasses and he laid down with her, cocooning her in a protective embrace.+

 **sorry if this one is shorter ;c But I finallly updated again**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Honey lemon woke up, memories of yesterday came crashing back, and she began to sob once more, curling up into a ball.

"Honey…." She heard Tadashi murmur. He opened his eyes, to see his girlfriend curled up into a ball, body shaking with sobs. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in.

Honey whimpered and wiped her nose with her sleeves. She pulled away from Tadashi's embrace and sat up. Rubbing her temples as she had a massive headache. Tadashi sat up with her and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

She felt broken.

Honey felt the bile quickly rise in her throat so she shot up and ran towards the bathroom.

Honey collapsed on the toilet and she threw up for 20 minutes. When she was done, she collapsed and stayed in that position, panting and trying to gasp for air, sobbing. She heard Tadashi running in and felt him gather her in his arms. Aunt Cass and Hiro ran in hearing the commotion. Hiro and Aunt Cass heart's dropped. They hated seeing the girl so broken.

"Aiko…" Tadashi whispered.

"Tadashi…."

"Aiko…look at me" He gently brought her chin up.

The girl looked up at him, sniffling and wiping her nose. Tadashi's heart dropped when he saw her red and swollen eyes. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a hug, which the girl instantly returned. Honey buried her face into his shoulder, and let out a deep sigh. She knew that today would be the service. Tadashi ran his fingers through her hair and let out a shaky sigh. He gently picked her up and carried her to his room. He sat her down and rubbed her back while she cried into her hands. After what seemed like forever, Honey Lemon finally stopped and got dressed for her parent's funeral. Honey Lemon had her hair tied up in a high bun and wore a black dress which had a white collar and ended at her knees. Tadashi was wearing asuit, his hair gelled back.

Aunt Cass and Hiro followed close behind, glancing at each other with sad was already downstairs, all dressed in 's arm was wrapped around her waist as they began to walk downstairs.

Hiro followed close behind, also wearing a black suit and having his hair Lemon stood there through out the whole service, void of emotion until the moment she saw her parents' caskets were being carried. She immediately burrowed her face into Tadashi's shoulder, shaking with sobs, as he held her closely, sadly staring as they began to lower the caskets into the ground.

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro were all standing next to the couple, sadly staring. Gogo had her fists clenched, while Wasabi cried silent tears and Fred held his own hands and had his head lowered. Hiro was rubbing Honey's back as she sobbed into Tadashi's shoulder. Aunt Cass was stroking the girls hair.

When the caskets were now lying in the ground, everyone who was there, started to leave one by one until finally, It was only Aunt Cass, Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred , Tadashi and Honey Lemon left.

Honey Lemon slowly pulled away from Tadashi's arms and walked over the headstone where her Parents' names kneeled down and kissed each of their headstones, wiping her eyes with her sleeves as she sniffled.

She kissed her fingers and placed them on each whimpered, her heart breaking with everyone second that ticked by. She felt Tadashi's hand rubbing her back in comforting circles.

After a few more minutes of crying, she got up and started to walk away from the cemetery, everyone following close behind.

They all had arrived at the Lucky Cat Café with a heavy aura around them. A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame Honey Lemon. She felt the room sway, black dots crowded her vision and she fell backwards, but not before Tadashi's arms wrapped around her waist, catching her just on time before she landed on the floor.

"AIKO!" He screamed, cradling the unconscious girl in his lap. He began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't stand seeing Honey being motionless. Tadashi remembered the last time he almost lost her during the fight with Callaghan. Honey was laying limp in his arms, blood tricking down her forehead, her helmet broken in half and her arm was laid across her lower abdomen, which she was also bleeding from. Tadashi was hysterical, tears streamed down his face as he feared for her life. She had been impaled by the microbots protecting Tadashi and Hiro. Ever since that day, Tadashi had developed a fear of losing her.

Tadashi shook his head and willed the bad memories away, trying to not break down. Hiro kneeled down next to his brother and the passed out girl. Honey Lemon had collapsed from exhaustion and the emotional stress was way too much for the girl to handle. Aunt Cass was on the phone calling the paramedics, crying and shaking, she could barely speak. Gogo, Wasabi and Fred watched on, their eyes wide.

The paramedics arrived not long after Cass called them. They lifted Honey onto the gurney, Tadashi refused to leave her side, and he got on the ambulance with her, leaving the others to worry about their best friend.

 **SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST, I took a very long hiatus from fanfiction because of School, but i'm better now and ready to write again~ enjoy chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Honey Lemon groaned as she heard an annoying constant sound of beeping, and she slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright white. She grimaced and covered her eyes with her arm, but felt something tug, she lowered it, and saw an IV attached to her arm. "W-what?" She mumbled, and she slowly sat up. Her vision came to eventually, and she realized where she was.

"The hospital..." She uttered. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a tuft of black on her bed and she raised an eyebrow, running her hands through it. Almost instantly the tuft shot up, revealing her boyfriend's tear-stained face, and her eyes widened. "D-Dashi?"

Tadashi said nothing, but brought the girl into his arm almost immediately, hugging her petite frame to his built one. "Oh..you're okay, you're okay." Aiko buried her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "What happened to me?" She asked. Tadashi pulled back, and wiped strands of her blonde locks away from her face, then cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumb comfortingly . "The emotional stress overwhelmed you, and you fainted from exhaustion."

Aiko took his words in, as she breathed in heavly, remembering the last few hours. "Oh.." was all she uttered, she wiped her eyes to stop any tears from flowing and bit her lip. Tadashi's eyes softened sadly looking at his girlfriend in such a vulnerable state. The door opened, and the couple looked up, to see Hiro, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Aunt Cass walk in with balloons and gifts.

Aunt Cass put the balloons down and walked to the girl on the bed. "Oh, Honey." She cooed softly, and pulled her in for a big hug. Aiko closed her eyes, and hugged the kind woman back, cherishing it because her mother also had a comforting warmth to her hugs. Aiko let out silent tears at the thought of mother, and Cass rubbed her back in small soothing comforting circles. "It's okay..shh.. let it out"

It was a good 40 minutes until Aiko finished crying and she pulled away. Cass rubbed her head, then stroke her hair lovingly, before moving to let Aiko's friends come over to her and give her the biggest hug. She basked the love in, and she let out a tiny smile, grateful she had support in this difficult time. Finally, Hiro and Baymax came over to her. Baymax gave her a hug, "There, There." Aiko hugged the soft robot, and took a teddy bear from Hiro.

Hiro looked at her with a small comforting smile, "I know what you're going through Honey Lemon...and it's going to be awhile until you can heal, but you are not alone in this. We all will be here for you on your way to healing.."

Tadashi squeezed her hand agreeing with his brother's sentiments and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Aiko glanced at everyone in the room with a grateful expression, "Gracias..".  
"Gracias means thank you in Spanish." Baymax stated, causing a few smiles to appear in the room

 **WELL HELLO, I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STOY, BUT I REVIEWED MY ACCOUNT AND REALIZED I FORGOT TO AND INSPIRATION CAME. THIS WAS MORE FLUFF THAN ANYTHING, BUT THERE WILL BE A 4 DAY TIMESKIP NEXT CHAPTER, AND TWO MORE UNTIL THIS STORY FINISHES.**


End file.
